gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Untitled Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. These Pages HAS to GO! First there is The Estuary of Lava it has no content at all and hasn't been touch by the creator a month! and then there's Ring of Thieves that hasn't been edited since June 1st 2011! and so is Japan Aiding Poland it should of been a blog and it is spam and then there is Edward Daggerhawk's Pictures so is Lord Jason Blademorgan and then there's Golden Cutter Peace Is A Fail (P.I.A.F.) i hope you guys get rid of these spam pages... oh and this one to Co. Federation and dis The Palladin Empire and also Biggest Rivalries : Done :) --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 05:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) GOODBYE!!!! I agree this page should be deleted. Its brought to much arguments to the wiki, that i didnt ask for.JackyWolf 12:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Requests Silver Tiger needs to be deleted has no content and it won't switch to a redirect page also the Anti-Samuel Alliance Members has no pages and should be deleted its a wasted category, and theD E A D Bones Members category page has no pages in it Thank for the links. I deleted the categories and the page. -- 20:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sharpe, you say alot of pages that should be deleted :P @kat thanks @ Law i don't like spam pages =P Also these EITC ISLAND Maze has no content by the owner and that might mean he wants it deleted so is EITC ISLAND and also East Island the user that created and removed content was User:Chris The Cat Lover oh and also Lord Law's Errand For The Better -Thanks Pirate and EITC This page may cause un-needed drama and arguements, and I am just trying to prevent that for my weekly update on Communty Central. Noobe :Thanks, I deleted it. Those kind of pages usually make drama. :No problem. You might want to delete all Roleplay pages, for most cause arguements and drama. Also, might want to put a Rule for no Roleplay pages, though many might leave this wiki, then. Noobe ::This is a roleplaying Wiki... so please Im gonna get your credentials checked as well, Please refrain from making rules etc till I get back to the community with my verdict--'Tama63' 07:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The Great Demon of El Suduron Boogie deleted all of the text on the page because he messed it up, its just useless now so I think it should be deleted. The Great Demon of El Suduron : : 04:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry This page is spam and should have been a blog, and it only has 1 sentence on it. : : 01:27, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RANDOM This page is spam, it seems that the user just discovered templates and emotes. : : 01:41, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Spam pages (start looking through the categories) This is spam This is spam Copy and paste info Aurthor Request Copy & paste info Aurthor Request We do not need this anymore @Rollbacks England and Spain united together! Let evil fall before our might!|Spam, should have been a blog, likely to cause roleplaying fights This page needs to go. It will MOST likely cause a role-playing fight, its spam, and should have been a blog. : : 02:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) British 6th Airborne Paratrooper Division please do not delete it we are a group of players that enjoy what we do playing as the Airborne its just our Roleplaying you delete it we will remake it! sargeant charles macbatten Just so you know, remaking a page that was deleted by an Administrator is against the rules. Jarod, Guildmaster of O U T L A W SMe Talk Page! If the page was deleted, you shouldn't bring it back. If you brought it back, it would be deleted again. Continuing to bring a deleted page back without permission may result in a ban.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 15:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Cleaning up The category is not catching up correctly.I went to delete some pages that were already deleted. I just wanted to let everybody know that we admins are not abandoning our jobs. We have to wait for the category to catch up before deleting more pages. -- 16:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Well their a ton of pages that should be blogs and alot of spam pages and well kinda annoyed how admins are avoiding role play pages, that's why there's arguments and also pears been ban dodging We are not avoiding anything. I just went though and deleted the pages. I don't hate roleplay. As I said, the category isn't catching up correctly. -- 16:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I am very displeased with the way John Breasly trys to over come things. He tries to delete everything i make. I have never herd of anyone owning Prussia or seeing anything on the wiki. If you own something you should post it. I made sure i looked to see if anyone did. No one did so I went ahead and claimed it. Then John Breasly comes and wants it gone saying someone owns it. I hope you understand my confict. John Breasly is being a selfish person and wants everyone on his side. I will make a good Prussian Empire and I will fight who ever "owns" the land. I hope you all understand and please talk to me about it if you disagree. Thank you! 14:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't delete everything you make, I only delete things that break our roleplay guidelines (i.e. DON'T CLAIM TITLES ALREADY CLAIMED!) Just because someone didn't make a page doesn't mean it isn't about, it's been in comments. You can't claim something already claimed. And how DARE you call me selfish, I'm defending my friend's RIGHTFUL titles. Your "Prussian Empire" lead by Francis Bluehawk is a piece of, for search of a better word, crap. You've broken several rules on that page and infuriated a country, I hope you know what you're doing. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Hey! Why?????? I AM KING OF CARRIBEAN. I am deleting all your stuff mod. Don't delete Daggerstealer the First of Deutsch Jamaika Deletion of Germany/Prussia Jamaica It is still getting stuff in it It's not the fact that it's empty, it's the fact that you cannot create/claim countries due to a rule this wiki has. Either way, the page will be deleted. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] You clamied a country Before the rule was made, and I had about 50 people ''make me king, I didn't just claim it. You're not smart, are you? I became king of a real country before the rule was in place, you claimed a fake country after the rule was in place. I agree with King John. You're breaking a rule, on top of the fact that it already has a ruler and a government, an ''official ''one. 23:41, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I already deleted the page since it is breaking the new rule. -- 23:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, delete The Goverment of Japan too then.Not only mine. And it is true actually so DON'T DELETE IT.Ok?I can delete the king thing and you do not have to delete ANYTHING.THE LOOTERS 00:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC)THE LOOTERS Well, Abassa is an in-game server, The Government of Japan is role-playing. : : 00:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) The Goverment of Abassa I would like if this page be deleted it is completely bias and will start arguments Sharple Talk Page and Abassa is a server, nobody can really rule it. It isn't role-playing at all. : : 00:15, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Eric:The French Bountyhunter My page should not be deleted, I already made up with sam and the fight is over, you said you want to end the fight, and it ended, and you are wanting to delete my page??? the fight's over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eric The Flamable 22:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :The page isn't getting deleted. -- 23:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) The Story of Jimmy Goodwin The story of Jimmy Goodwin should not be a candidate for deletion becasue of the fact that it is a poem written for comedy pleasure only. Thank you Your fearless leader 01:44, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why story of a Hermitist is spam... 04:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) It is extremely short, lacks content and is hardly a story. It is just 4 lines of a very very minor plot. Please stop making multiple short pages, and instead start making just a few detailed and well-structured ones. Sry bout making those, I have writers lock. Co. Sons of Liberty Co. Sons of Liberty should not be a cantidate for deletion because there is no lard role-play. If there is, tell me and I can change it. User:DvayJonesRules